los secreto de su celular
by nekocaro
Summary: Alfred y Arthur tienen una relación complicada,pero un cambio de celulares podría volverla menos complicada o lograr que se volviera mas complicada...
1. un intercambio

hola a todos soy nekokaro y este es mi primer fanfic,antes que todo les debo advertir que mi ortografía no es muy buena,espero que les guste y recuerden esto cursiva:pensamiento

**Pareja:**usuk**  
****Disclaimer:**hetalia no es mio es de Himaruya Hidekaz  
**Advertencia:**ninguna

* * *

alfred y arthur estaban solos en la sala de clases de esa escuela que todo el mundo conocia como gakuen hetalia,alfred guardando sus cosas mientras arthur se encontraba al lado de el con el ceño fruncido

-otra vez... nos tenemos que ir de los últimos por que tu no aprendes a comportarte y dejar de comer en clase- decía molesto el ingles

-pero arthie te juro que esta vez no fue mi culpa,fue culpa de esa hamburguesa se veía demasiado apetitosa-le contesto de manera infantil el mas alto

-enserio eres un... - el ingles no continuo lo que quería decir al darse cuenta como lo llamo el mas alto -idiota cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llamo **arthur** no arthie- dijo remarcando su nombre al hablar

-tengo hambre vamos a comer- alfred dijo eso ignorando completamente al ingles

-tu... ¡nunca me escuchas!- le grito molesto el ingles para luego susurrar un poco ruborizado -esta bien,pero no al mcdonnald's-

-esta bien ¡vamos al burgen king!- le decía muy animado el americano al ingles que lo miraba enojado

el ingles solo se limito a decir -idiota...-

-ángel se me olvida algo,me ir por un momento espérame- el americano no espero respuesta del ingles y se fue corriendo de la sala

cuando alfred se fue arthur un poco ruborizado por lo dicho anteriormente por el americano fijo su vista en el celular del mas alto que era del mismo modelo que el tenia -_ese idiota esta todo el día mirando el celular,ya ni siquiera me mira durante las clases como lo hacia antes solo por esta cosa a la que llaman celular_- se escucha como la puerta se empieza a abrir,en ese momento arthur lo decide e intercambia los celulares -_ahora sabré que vez_-

alfred se acerca a la mesa en donde están sus cosas -ya es momento de irnos- ve en la mesa "su" celular y lo toma -casi se me olvida- intenta prenderlo -que raro siempre lo dejo cargado-

arthur suspira aliviado -_menos mal que no lo logro prender,pero de todas formas tengo clave no hay posibilidad de que el vea "eso"_-

alfred mira su celular -ahora que lo piensa mi celular no esta tan maltratado- dice un poco pensativo el estadounidense

arthur entra en pánico y toma del brazo al mas alto -alfred eso no importa yo quiero ira a comer contigo- luego de eso arthur se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer-pero obviamente es por que tengo hambre no por otra cosa-arthur mira a otro lado sonrojado

con la primera frase del británico a alfred se le ilumino la vista -arthur tu...-pero con lo ultimo sus esperanzas se fueron -si... yo también tengo hambre- en ese momento le dio una linda sonrisa a arthur cosa que hizo sonrojar al mas bajo.

* * *

Arthur se encontraba en su cama exhausto por la cena algo agitado por que despues de la cena semi-romantica a alfred se le ocurrió pasar al centro comercial,a un parque de diversiones y por ultimo pasaron a comer de nuevo-_si sigo saliendo con el voy a engordar_- despues de eso recapacita sobre lo que penso-_pero no es como si fueramos novios es... es... una relación complicada_- el británico estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas por sus pensamientos

-arthur se te olvida algo- se escucho como una fina voz hablaba al parecer era una de las hadas de arthur

-de que hablas-el británico cierra sus ojos despues de eso

-arthur tu sabes a lo que me refiero,tu ya sabes el celular de tu nov... digo alfred

el ingles abre los ojos de golpe y toma el celular ,mientras una hadas están en una conversación bastante extraña en otro rincón de la casa

* * *

-funciono pronto serán pareja -dijo la hada que recordó a arthur ver el celular-

-ahora podremos ver muchas cosas lindas cuando oficialmente se declaren como amantes-le contesta otra hada

-no hablen muy fuerte que podría descubrirnos se escucho como hablo una voz menos melodiosa-

* * *

se escuchan unas risas perversas de fondo mientras arhtur sin escuchar ese sonido prendido ,inmediatamente frunció el ceño -_no puede ser esto verdad... ese idiota tiene contraseña_- el ingle frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de tirar el celular de alfred -p_ero es su celular no debo olvidar por que lo tengo_- el ingles se salio de la cama,bajo las escaleras y dejo el celular en la mesa del comedor para no olvidarlo-_siempre olvido el mio,esta vez no olvidare el celular de alfred por que tengo que descubrir su contraseña antes que el note que tiene mi celular_-arthur subió las escaleras y se fue a dormir sin pensar en que alguien podría encontrar el celular mientras el dormía

* * *

lose,lose esto esta muy corto es que es como una introducción,creo que quedo muy obvio con quien hablaban las hadas


	2. la clave

hola a todos espero que este capitulo le guste,esta vez trate de que fuera un poco mas largo es que siento que el otro capitulo estaba demasiado corto

**haruhi-chi:** creo que lo mas difícil sera lo que este en el celular de arthur,lo del hero lo tengo casi todo planeado

**lovely rrh:**lo único que se es que tendrá mas de 3 capítulos

**Pareja:**usuk

******Disclaimer:**hetalia no es mio es de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Advertencia:**un alfred un poco pervertido

* * *

Arthur se encontraba en la puerta de su casa el ya había desayunado,bañado y vestido el creía que no le faltaba nada hasta que...

esa voz de la mocosa lo saco de sus pensamientos

-hermano se te olvida algo- se escuchaba burlona la hermana de kirklan,ella era alice la mocosa de 10 años melliza de su otro hermano,peter el cual tenia un pequeño problema con querer superarlo,pero volviendo a alice ella lo miraba con una sonrisa de esas que sabes que no te tienen nada bueno

-de que hablas- arthur respondió serio al no recordar que se le olvidaba,pero al ver la expresión de su hermana era obvio que era algo importante

saco de su bolsillo el celular de alfred -hermanito no es buena idea dejar tu celular en un lugar ta visible como la mesa,pensé que los años de experiencia con scott te enseñarían algo-le dice burlona-pero de todas formas no es necesario ver tú celular para saber que estas loco por cierto gringo al cual disfrazas como mejor amigo

arthur no sabia que decir ante las cosas dichas por esa mocosa

-pero dear no te preocupes no le contare a scott,aunque de todas formas es obvio que son algo mas que amigos el gringo y tu-

arthur evitando la vergüenza responde con orgullo-a... alice que te hace pensar que yo y ese gordo salimos si con suerte somos amigos-

-dear de que hablas ustedes siempre salen,siempre están juntos y hasta una vez el se puso celoso al ver como hablabas con nuestro querido scotty love -alice sonríe ganadora-

arthur no abandona completamente su orgullo y contesta -respondería a los disparates que dices,pero tengo que irme a mi clase,al contrario de otras que ni recuerdan que se entrada sera en -mira el reloj- unos 30 minutos -toma el celular de manos de alice,lo guarda en su bolsillo y se va -_esa mocosa que se cree_-

arthur va camino a la casa de alfred,saca el celular del bolsillo junto con una pequeña libreta con forro de cuero-_bien,__empecemos_-escribe en el celular e inmediatamente escribe en la libreta,de nuevo escribe en el celular,pero esta vez escribe mas -_fuck tendré que esperar 30 segundos_-anota unas cosas mas en la libreta y suspira-_ese idiota no es tan __predecible como esperaba-_el ingles sigue caminando un rato hasta estar en la puerta de la casa de alfred,toca el timbre y espera en la entrada

-arthie ya casi estoy listo,¡espérame!-se escucho una voz proveniente de la ventana del segundo piso

-_su contraseña tal vez es algo personal,solo debo hablar de cosas que sean importantes para el_-arthur empezó a caminar

-sino te apuras me obligaras a irme-arthur sigue caminando hacia la escuela de una manera lenta para "esperar" a alfred

-_ahora terminara __rápido_-

se escuchaban la respiración agitada de alfred que bajo lo mas rápido que pudo al escuchar que arthur se iría sin el-ha...ha... arthur no me dejes-alfred corre un poco y se ubica al lado de arthur

arthur empezó a caminar mas rápido al ver que alfred se acercaba-_ahora es mi oportunidad_-arthur se acerca un poco a alfred -alfie...- arthur hace una sonrisa forzada -me preguntaba si tuvieras que elegir algo en el mundo,con que cosa te quedarías solo para ti y nadie mas-

-alfie suena bien,llámame mas seguido así-alfred piensa un poco- y sobre lo otro... sera mejor que te lo diga después o te enojarías conmigo -ríe un poco el de mechón anti gravedad-

-_¿enojarme?... pero si ya intente con todas las cosas de su aprecio y la mayoría me molestaría que fuera la respuesta-_

* * *

arthur y alfred se encontraban en clase de geografía en la cual el estadounidense "intento"prestar atención al no tener su hermoso celular-_odio esto,si tuviera mi celular para poder ver esas hermosas fotos que toma kiku... por que tuve que __empezar a cargar el celular en la mañana y al ver a arthur naturalmente se me olvido para que no me dejara atrás,es __que si no lo acompaño aparece ese pervertido de francis_- alfred bostezo y anoto algo en su cuaderno -_a quien le interesa donde queda rusia esto es estúpido,lo única que importa es done esta usa y uk los otros países __no son tan importantes_-alfred mira hacia el asiento de arthur que se encontraba escribiendo en su cuaderno como buen estudiante que era -_quiero que arthur se de cuenta que lo miro,se ve lindo sonrojado_-alfred se le queda viendo de manera un poco seductora-_vamos arthur se que sentiste mi mirada desde acá se ve tu sonrojada cara_-

arthur se da la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de alfred y se da la vuelta rápidamente-_ahora que lo pienso fue __muy buena idea sacar su celular_-arthur comienza a escribir con el rostro rojo.

alfred se ríe un poco mira a arthur-_arthur algún día yo te..._-alfred deja de mirar a arthur un poco sonrojado-_creo que mejor me pongo a escribir o podría pensar cosas no muy buenas para arthur,bueno solo un poco __mas-_después de esto se le vio a alfred con una gran sonrisa el resto de la clase

* * *

Ya era la hora de salida de nuevo alfred se quedo castigado limpiando "solo" toda la sala y con cierto ingles charlando como de costumbre

-alfred esta vez solo te espero por que quiero saber que es lo mas importante para ti,es obvio que no me quedo por ti-el ingles le decía al de lentes con los brazos cruzados y con su bolso super masculino en mano

-te diré,pero me tienes que dejar entrar en tu casa -alfred le decía con la mejor de sus sonrisas hacia arthur

-alfred...-el ingles no continuo pues estaba un estadounidense mirándolo fijamente con las manos juntas pidiéndole que dijiera que si- esta bien,pero por que insistes- el ingles miro a otro lado-esta bien,pero solo por que insistes-

alfred y arthur estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de arthur,arthur miro a alfred con miedo y toco el timbre,fueron recibidos por un alegre peter que inmediatamente vio a alfred,alfred lo miro y saco un chocolate de su bolsillo y se lo dio con una gran sonrisa

peter el lo tomo y lo miro-alice tiene razón,tu estas aca solo a hacer méritos-

arthur estaba en shock,alfred lo miraba -¿que es hacer méritos?-

arthur miro a alfred algo avergonzado,mientras le tapaba la boca a peter quien quería responder la pregunta-alfred no es nada importante-

alfred entro en la casa de arthur rápidamente y veía a todos lados,arthur se le acerca-alfred ¿que haces?-

-solo busco a scott -decía un poco molesto-

-¿para que?,si scott esta de viaje en irlanda -dijo sin entender que quería el de lentes-

-es que el se acerca demasiado a ti cuando me ve es como si le gustara verme molesto

arthur no entendía-¿porqué te enojarías?

* * *

Ya era de noche y arthur no podía olvidar ese momento en el que alfred se fue,alfred se acerco a el y con un susurro le dijo que lo mas importante para el era...-_¡haaa! Porque tenia que decir eso,como es posible que crea que me molestaría enserio el es el idiota mas grande del mundo y lo peor es que conservo su sonrisa toda la tarde,sin importarle que mis __dos hermanitos menores lo molestaron toda la tarde,alice le insinuaba cosas raras conmigo y peter le preguntaba sobre cosas raras_- el ingles ya no podía mas,ingreso la clave que menos espero y se encontró con el fondo de pantalla mas raro de la vida -idiota...-

* * *

perdónenme por que no apareció scotty es que tengo la duda existencial del nombre de los gemelos,la razón de que alice es melliza de peter es por que es la única "familiar" que le hablaría a arthur de esa manera y no le contaría a scott lo que sucedió y gracias por leer


End file.
